


Tu Eri Lì

by Sassy_Babe



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All perfect, Amo questi due, Amore - Freeform, Concern, Cuddles, Fear, Fluff, Freeform, I Love You, I love this two, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Ti Amo, Waterfall (Undertale), Worry, abbracci, anello, baci, coccole, hug, kiss, paure, preoccupazioni, proposta di matrimonio, ring, tutto perfetto
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 12:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12959433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe
Summary: Blue ama davvero tanto il suo ragazzo, Red, quindi ha deciso di chiedergli una cosa davvero molto importante, ma non sa come chiederglielo a causa delle sue paure e preoccupazioni





	Tu Eri Lì

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You Were There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951432) by [Sassy_Babe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Babe/pseuds/Sassy_Babe). 



> Questa storia è la traduzione di "You Were There". Cercherò di postare più fanfiction che storie come questa, ma vedrò. Comunque con le fanfiction credo che le posterò tutte in inglese e poi vedrò se tradurle quando le finisco. Questo è il mio primo lavoro in italiano, spero che vi piaccia e che lo apprezziate :) (Alcune cose come nomi, luoghi... non sono traducibili, quindi sono in inglese, so che è ovvio, ma voglio avvertire)

Da quando il suo ragazzo gli telefonò con un tono che era molto diverso da quello a cui ormai si era abituato, Red non sapeva darsi pace.

E se fosse capitato qualcosa? Se Blue si fosse ferito? Se stesse MORENDO?

Anche se Underswap era un mondo pacifico, Red non riusciva a togliersi dalla mente questi pensieri, causati dal vivere in un mondo dove l'unica pietà è uccidere per non essere uccisi, per non diventare polvere davanti agli occhi di chi stai proteggendo.

Con questi pensieri Red arrivò alla casa degli Swapbros! Suonò al campanello, dopo aver esitato per un paio di minuti davanti al portone. Subito Red sentì dei passi che non sembravano quelli allegri e salterellanti del suo amato, ma quelli lenti e strascicati di suo fratello. Davanti a Red si trovava Stretch. Red non perse un secondo

"Ciao Stretch, sono arrivato il prima possibile. Blue mi ha chiamato, sembrava preoccupato. E' successo qualcosa? E' ferito? Sta..." Prima di finire la sua frase piena di preoccupazioni Stretch lo interruppe

"Sono felice di sapere che ti preoccupi molto per mio fratello, ma voglio assicurarti che non è accaduto niente. Entra, vado a chiamare Blue"

Red entrò in casa. All'interno c'era odore di sigarette e tacos appena preparati.

Senza bisogno di aspettare troppo a lungo Red, girandosi, incrociò lo sguardo del suo amante che, senza avvertimento, saltò addosso al suo ragazzo, solo per abbracciarlo e poter annunciare, fieramente

"SEI ARRIVATO!" Red, sorridendo e baciandolo sulla guancia aggiunse

"Come non sarei potuto venire, dopo che mi hai telefonato con quel tono disperato?"

"Lo so, è che volevo avvertirti che faremo un picnic a Waterfall"

§

Quel giorno Blue non faceva altro che tremare, seduto sul divano accanto a suo fratello

"Vedrai che andrà tutto bene. Devi solo mantenere la calma e lasciare andare i tuoi sentimenti"

Blue annuì "Ma se non riesco nemmeno a dichiararmi con con TE, come posso riuscirci con RED?!" Blue iniziò a piangere tra le braccia del fratello, che lo stava abbracciando.

Il piccolo scheletro iniziò ad osservare la piccola scatola che aveva tra le mani e la aprì. All'interno era deposto un anello dorato, con al centro un rubino rosso fuoco e con una striscia nera nel mezzo. Edge l'aveva confezionato, dopo che Blue gli aveva chiesto la mano di suo fratello. Tutte le volte che lo osservava Blue ripensava a Red e a quanto lo amasse e questo pensiero gli infondeva molto coraggio. Ma stavolta anche questo non bastava

"E s-se non gli pipi-a-cesse l-l'anello? S-se non fos-fosse pr-pronto? Se n-non gli piacessi c-cos' ta-tanto?" Blue chiese a suo fratello tra le lacrime.

Stretch lo abbracciò ancora più forte "Non ti preoccupare, sono sicuro che adorerà l'anello e so che ci tiene a te. Se non fosse così stai sicuro che andrei a cercare quel suo sedere flaccido fino ad Underfell solo per farglielo rimpiangere"

Con questo Blue azzardò un risolino "Grazie Papy, ma preferirei che il mio ragazzo sia intero, e comunque..." Il suo sguardo si fece più cupo

"Non credo di avere il coraggio di potergli dire ciò che provo, comunque" Stretch guardò suo fratello. Vederlo in queste condizioni gli spezzava il cuore. Ad un certo punto le sue orbite si illuminarono

"Ho avuto un'idea, ma dovrai seguirmi fino a Waterfall"

§

Dopo aver preso il cestino da picnic e una coperta i due si incamminarono verso Waterfall.

Red pensò che avrebbe potuto creare una scorciatoia, ma poi scosse la testa, dicendosi che avrebbe dimezzato il tempo che avrebbe potuto passare col suo fidanzato.

Continuava ad osservare Blue, non solo perché non avrebbe mai potuto distogliere lo sguardo da quel corpo perfetto, ma anche perché aveva notato che l'altro non aveva ancora tolto la mano dalla tasca dei pantaloni. Era incuriosito, ma preferì non fare domande per non interrompere l'altro che stava parlando di quanto fosse bello esprimere desideri ai Fiori dell'Eco, sotto le finte stelle di questo luogo.

Dopo una lunga camminata eccoli finalmente a Waterfall

"Va bene se ci mettiamo qui?" chiese Red, ma Blue scrollò la testa

"NO! Voglio dire... perché non ci mettiamo in un posto più appartato?" Red annuì, più che felice di accontentare il suo ragazzo nella ricerca del luogo adatto, desiderando ciò che sperava sarebbe avvenuto dopo

"ECCO! Per i miei livelli questo posto mi sembra adatto al nostro appuntamento"

Il punto scelto da Blue era vicino al Fiore dell'Eco più grande e luminoso che Red avesse mai visto, sotto una miriade di "stelle". Dopo aver disteso la coperta e tolto il cibo dal cestino i due iniziarono il loro appuntamento, raccontandosi battute (soprattutto Red che strappava dei sorrisi a Blue, anche se non lo ammetterà mai) e scambiandosi risate e coccole.

Alla fine del banchetto Red stava per andarsene

"E' tardi Blue, se non torno a casa Boss si incazzerà parecchio"

"Modera il Linguaggio. E comunque Edge sa che sei qui, l'ho avvertito, quindi non ti preoccupare. Ti prego resta"

Guardando il suo amore nei suoi occhi, Red non poté dire di no e decise di restare.

Una volta tornato a sedere sulla coperta Blue appoggiò la mano sopra la sua

"Perché non ti avvicini al fiore? So che non dovrei, ma a volte mi rilasso ascoltando i desideri degli altri mostri. Prova, potresti ascoltare qualcosa di molto interessante"

Red avvicinò il suo viso al fiore, che iniziò a parlare con una voce che conosceva molto bene.

§

"Questo mi sembra perfetto" Blue annunciò a Stretch dopo aver trovato il fiore più bello che avesse mai visto

"Spero che stavolta sia la volta buona, è la centesima volta che dici questa frase"

"Questa volta sono sicuro" Stretch osservò il fiore e annuì.

Era davvero il migliore. Stretch si avvicinò al fratello "Inizia a parlare, altrimenti lo farò io"

Con questo Blue scacciò il fratello e si avvicinò ala fiore

 

"Ciao Red. Lo so che questo è un inizio stupido per una conversazione così importante, ma...  
ciò che sto per dirti è molto importante, almeno per me e spero che lo sia anche per te.  
Stiamo insieme da anni ormai e io non potrei mai immaginare il mio mondo senza di te.  
E' vero, la mia vita è diventata più incasinata e complicata, ma è anche migliorata.  
Tutte le volte che mi sentivo giù tu eri lì a tirarmi su, tutte le volte che mi sono sentito male tu eri lì a guarirmi. Mi hai strappato i sorrisi migliori e le risate più pure. Sei sempre pronto a proteggermi e io a volte mi sento debole e vuoto senza te vicino.  
Non ho molto da offrirti, in confronto a quanto tu hai offerto a me, ma voglio farti una domanda importante.

 

Mi Vorresti Sposare?"

 

Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere dalle orbite dello scheletro che aveva appena ascoltato il sussurro più bello della sua vita.

Una volta girato notò che Blue aveva tirato fuori dalla tasca una piccola scatola con all'interno un anello dorato, con al centro un rubino e una striscia nera

"So che il fiore te lo ha già chiesto, ma spero che non ti arrabbierai se te lo chiederò di nuovo. Mi vorresti sposare?"

A queste parole Red saltò addosso a Blue per abbracciarlo e riempirlo di baci

"CERTO! SI, Si e si e mille volte SI! Non potrei mai non voler passare il resto della mia vita con te e costruire una famiglia con te. Inoltre..."

Red si interruppe, lasciando Blue con un'aria dubbiosa. Blue era felice della risposta, ma non riusciva a capire cosa l'altro volesse comunicargli di importante

"Preferirei passare la mia vita con te che con un fiore"

Dopo questo le orbite di Blue si oscurarono e il più piccolo iniziò a picchiare Red mentre l'altro non riusciva a smettere di ridere.

Con questo i due iniziarono a piangere lacrime piene di gioia, iniziando ad abbracciarsi, guardandosi negli occhi, iniziando a cercarsi l'uno nelle braccia dell'altro, in un momento che entrambi speravano eterno.

Dopo questo Blue mise l'anello nella falange del suo amato. Red non riusciva a smettere di osservarlo "Deve esserti costato molto"

"In realtà..." Aggiunse Blue

"Tuo fratello l'ha creato non appena ha saputo che ti avrei proposto di sposarmi"

L'altro iniziò a contemplarlo

"Stupido. Sai che non avresti dovuto fare una cosa del genere"

Non c'era rabbia, ne rancore nelle sue parole, eppure

"Ma..." Avrebbe voluto aggiungere Blue prima di essere interrotto

"E' per questo che ti AMO" Aggiunse Red

Con questo Red iniziò a baciare l'altro.

Era un bacio diverso dal solito. Le lingue si trovarono immediatamente, senza sforzo, senza bisogno di doversi dominare.

"Anche io ti amo" sussurrò Blue rompendo il bacio.

§

Una volta tornati a casa di Blue i due promessi sposi si addormentarono sul divano, stanchi di una serata piena di sentimento, decisi a non lasciarsi mai, forti del fatto che ci sarebbero sempre stati l'uno per l'altro.


End file.
